battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits REBOOT Chapter 1: Warrior From Other World, Roar Once Again! Siegwurm!
【This Is an fanfiction, Battle Spirit Anime series, Manga series, game and TCG are owned by Bandai, Sunrise.Ink and their right owner, please support the official release.】 PROLOGUE Many worlds are connected to other planets, other dimensions. Earth is one of them, but humanity never recognizes any of that. Their world never seems to change a bit. It's the same peaceful, boring life as always. Everyone on Earth is happy with their lives. They all think that there's nothing that will change this world's order. But they're wrong. Humans are too naïve. A storm of revolution is coming, along with new power and new challenges. Therefore, humanity must stand up against it with their weapon. That weapon's name, is Battle Spirits. Soon humanity will realize, that this card game isn't just a game. It's a weapon. A WEAPON THAT CAN BRING FORTH A STORM OF REVOLUTION! Chapter 1 Around a round table, different kind of creatures have assembled here. Dragons, angels, demons, and even the legendary ultimates have joined this meeting. This meeting's target is to assemble all the creature in this otherworld: Spirit-Kai, and assemble all of the land's leader to find a solution that can get them out of the situation that this world is facing right now. This is the third meeting they have held this year. Nobody has said anything from the start. It has been half of an hour, yet nobody said anything. The truth is, they don't know what to say. This meeting is important to Spirit-Kai. You can't just say anything you want to. "This world need a savior. Our combined forces isn't enough to stop them." The first words have come out of the leader of the war dragon clan, the ruler of land of red, SengokuDragon SoulDragon's mouth. He has come to this meeting with his vassals, Samurai-Dragon and The DemonMusha Raizan. Everybody was surprised. Nobody was expecting that SoulDragon is taking the first word. Everybody knew that Souldragon is a wise lord. He takes other's word and looks at things from the other's direction in order to find the best way to solve the problem. But this time, it looks like even this wise lord has to think they need help from other worlds. "Do you really think otherworlders can save us and our people from this situation Souldragon?" The MoonlightDragonDeity Lunatech-Strikewurm, the ruler of the white land, an ally of the land of red, doubts Souldragon's answer to this situation that this land is facing. "The opponent that we're facing is stronger than any of that we have ever faced. Even the ultimate protectors of Grand-Lolo, The Tri-Dragon Deities, can barely match their power. Do you really think some otherworlders can rival their power?" The words coming from his mouth were true. The opponent's power is out of this world. He doubts that some outsiders can rival their power. "We have to at least give it a try. The combined forces of all six land and the ultimate land cannot even touch their feet. We have NO WIN RECORD against them. Some fresh blood is a good idea." The GiantEmperor Alexander has started talking. The leader of blue land has agreed to SoulDragon's plan. They have fought against the enemy many times with this land's combine forces, but the result they have is just DEFEAT AFTER DEFEAT. There is no single winning record against them. They need a key to break this lock, and this could be the key. Both his vassal, The GiantHero Titus, and his son, The GiantPrince Alexander-IV, agree as well. "Those outsiders wouldn't do a thing! We can solve this problem by ourselves! We don't need their help! Do you guys want to give up our pride and seek otherworlders for help?!" As The Duke Kingtaurus slams his hands onto the table, he shouted his word to those who are in this meeting as his vassals are trying to calm him down. “Please, calm down Kingtaurus, how about just giving it a try." The ArcAngelia Raraphel speak in order to try and calm Kingtaurus down with her gentle voice. The GunAngelia Canon is with her. Kingtaurus has started to calm down. Maybe this meeting will turn out as useless as the last two. "Fine...go and give it a try!" Said Duke, as he sits down and looks away from the others. "Strikewurm?" "...I keep my opinion for this one, go and take care of it yourself." Said Strikewurm. After that, he leaves this meeting. SoulDragon knows him very well. He knows that's a 'yes'. But there's one leader of the land didn't say a word during this meeting, the leader of land of purple and current sub-leader of the ultimate land: Ultimate-Beelzebeat. ".........." Ultimate-Beelzebeat stayed silent. He didn't utter a word in this entire meeting, along with his vassels: Darkwurm-Nova-Remnant and The ChevalLancer Erigale. They didn't say anything at all. The reason the yes from him is necessary is because of the strict requirements that the door to otherworld has. The door to otherworld is in the middle of Spirit-Kai. It is a giant door made by ancient technology and almost undamageable metal. This door needs great energy from at least six land to open. At this time, the true leaders of the ultimate land are away at the frontline to lead the combined force of all seven lands, so the agreement from Ultimate-Beelzebeat is required. It's right now dead silence again. Everybody is waiting for the word to come out of Ultimate-Beelzebeat's mouth, but in this situation, Ultimate-Beelzebeat is having a cup of tea in front of everybody, and that makes Duke cross. "Hey you little purple fly! Do you think we're at a tea party here!? I think I need to teach you some manners!" Duke slashed the table in front of him in half with his right arm. He is really mad right now. "What did you just said to my lord you little beetle!" Darkwurm-Nova-Remnant has stood up. He is now mad as well. The relationship of the land of purple and land of green hasn't been so well since the first leader of the purple land, The SevenShogun Desperado, retired. This could start a war between the two lands. "You two, stop!" "Shut up Soul! You butt out of this! This is none of your business! I AM GOING TO TEACH THIS PURPLE FLY HOW TO BEHAVE RIGHT NOW!" "Huh, than come at me!" The meeting is starting to become a chaotic mess. This has never happened before. This is the first time that Duke gotten so mad at a meeting like this. This have become a very serious business. The tension in the air has told everybody around here that this is going to be a clash of two great forces from two lands. "Yes." "Huh?!" "I said yes, so stop the fighting." Ultimate-Beelzebeat finally spoke, and the yes they needed has been obtained. Everybody was surprised, but now all six lords of the six lands have agreed on opening the door of otherworld. "...has anybody thought about who are we going to summon?" Alexander said the question, but nobody answered, because they don't know how to answer, except SoulDragon. "I have somebody that we can call." ————At the exact same time of the meeting, in the otherworld. "Siegwurm brave with Beo-Wulf, brave attack! I activate Meteorwurm Lv. 3 effect! I target attack Sieg-Apollodragon!" "Sieg-Apollodragon, block!" "Flash timing, magic, Meteor Storm! Along with Beo-Wulf's effect, I will take all your life!" opponent: Inside a card shop, an boy with long blue hair is fighting against his opponent. With his combo, he has taken all his opponent's life and grabbed the victory. "Consecutive 10 victory! Yeah!" This boy's name is Silverwing, Silverwing The Accelrator. Some people have doubt that this is his real name, but it is. He is a boy that has a lot of passion about this card game: Battle Spirit. "Well, I guess that's enough Batosupi for today, guess it's time to go home." After packing up everything, Silverwing decides to go home. After all those win, he doesn't think that there's anybody in this cardshop that can take him on at this point, so he decide not to waste his time around here. He leave the shop and decides to go home right now. 'The core is calling to you." "Huh what? Did somebody say something to me?" Silverwing looked around. He heard a voice, it was a female's voice. "Weird... better go home I guess." Silverwing thinks he is hearing things right now... but is he really? "Please, help us, chosen warrior of the red core." As Silverwing leave the shop, the voice inside his head is getting louder and louder. "So I'm not hearing things huh..." Silverwing doesn't think he's hearing things. The voice in his head maybe is something from another world, even though he knows this is very hard to believe, because Silverwing is not a chuunibyou that believes in fantasy stories. As Silverwing walked into a corner where nobody else will see him, he begin to answer the voice. "SOOOOO, why me huh? I'm pretty sure there's some other legendary card battlers that are stronger than me. They're the better choice." "It has to be you." The voice is clearer than before. Because of that, Silverwing can feel something from this voice. That it's in a hurry, like it's an emergency. "Well then, can you please give me a reason? I mean I'd love to help out but without a reason, those people that want the help will look at me like a weirdo or something." "Because you're the one chosen by the lord of the red land: The SengokuDragon SoulDragon." Silverwing is shocked. He also doesn't understand why SoulDragon chose him. There's somebody that is legendary at using SoulDragon. That's one of his idols, a legendary hall of fame card battler. "What? He choose me?! But why?" “The connection of the core." "What?" "Your connection to the red core is stronger than anybody else on the planet. That's why he choice you." "The connection huh...." Silverwing look down to his fang-shaped necklace, he didn't speak. That "Connection" has let him remember something in the past. The voice is starting to fade away. "I don't... have much time left... we will send you... a guide..." "An guide, well that's helpful but what do you mean don't have much time?" "Please, come...and save our world." After this message, the voice is gone. Silverwing still has many questions that are unanswered in his heart, but what he is worrying right now about is the guide. "OK, so where is this gui..." "HELP ME~!!!" "WHAT THE...!" Silverwing didn't even finish his sentence, because he just become a human mattress. On top of him is a young girl with blue hair, light-orange eyes and wearing a blue vest and jeans. “Huh? Why i feel like I'm sitting on a sofa?" "Because you're sitting on top of me..." "Ah! Sorry..." The blue hair girl soon hopped off Silverwing. As Silverwing stood up, his eyes looks like a dead fish's eyes. But he see something, a mysteries portal in the air. Silverwing thinks that this is maybe where she comes from. "So... you're the "guide" that the voice in my head was talking about?" "That's me! Looks like you've talked to my boss already. Now, let's get moving!!" Silverwing was trying to ask some questions, but as soon he was about to open his mouth, he was dragged into the portal in the air by Canon. "WHY I CAN'T FINSH MY QUESTION~!!" As Silverwing shouts, he falls down through the portal with Canon. Then the portal disappeared, like it was never there. ————————————In Spirit-Kai, At The Frontline. "Everybody Defensive maneuvers! We must defend this place no matter what!" At the frontline of the forces of Spirit-Kai fighting aganest the intruders of the other world, one of the leaders: Ultimate-Ark is leading a small force, try to encourage them. They must hold this place no matter what, that is their order from the top. This is why they are defending this place no matter what the cost. "We know sir! but the situation is—ahhh!!" As a Rookie-Ryuuman was answering him, he got blown away by a bomb. As Ark looks towards where the bomb come from, he sees an army of dark spirits and many different spirits from different colors and families. It's lead by an Astral Guardian spirit：OnyxDragon-Rider. "Looks like they are here....EVERYONE! GET READY!" Ultimate-Ark pulled out his weapon: The SunDeitySword SolCalibur and is ready to face the enemy. As the enemy comes closer and closer, Ark and his men are backing up, but a chance has come, as a portal has opened in the sky. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME~!!!!" "AHHH!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" This chance is Silverwing and Canon falling out of the skies over the battlefield,. To Ark, they can be a very huge helping hand at this point. "Well... this could be a chance to turn this around!" Ultimate-Ark opened his wings, flew up and caught Canon and Silverwing. “Why is a otherworld human like you here!? But, right now I shouldn't ask this question. Human, we need your help!" "Wait, What?!" Silverwing looked at Ultimate-Ark. He cannot believe his eyes. He is looking at an actual ultimate, and the place he is in now is the frontline of a battlefield. It seem unbelievable to him, but seeing it with his eyes makes him believe. This is reality. Silverwing sees the battlefield under his feet. It is full of spirit's blood which has dyed the land red. The bodies of dead spirits are everywhere. "....." Silverwing doesn't know what to say now, he is speechless once again. “How did all this...! TELL ME! Silverwing's voice have starting to get more serious, and more anger is inside his voice too. ”....Over there, you see that rider that is riding on a dragon? It's him." Ultimate-Ark point towards OnyxDragon-Rider, the captain of the enemy force. “Take me to him...!" “Hu-n, with pleasure, human." "What about me tough..." Ultimate-Ark look at Silverwing in his hand, he have fly onward to OnyxDragon-Rider as Silverwing wished Silverwing is holding his deck box in his hand, OnyxDragon-Rider and his man look up the sky, he have let his army stop marching.. ”Looks like somebody want a fight." OnyxDragon-Rider look at the deck box in Silverwing's hand, he knows what Silverwing trying to do, and he will accept it. "Bring my deck here, my servants!" OnyxDragon-Rider have call his servant, one of his servent have deliver a white and blue deck case to him, OnyxDragon-Rider hop off his dragon and grab his deck case with a huge smile on his face. "Let's see if this human have enough power! TARGEET!!" OnyxDragon-Rider have point his deck case to Silverwing, both of their deck case have starting to glow rainbow-color light. "Well looks like you have be target for a battle, human." Ultimate-Ark look at Silverwing's glowing deck case, he told Silverwing that he has to battle him. "Well that speed things up...Battle me! the enemy force's leader!!" Silverwing smile, he want this to happen, he wanted to fight the opposite force's commander so he can let them learn their mistake in the HARD WAY. “Well, well, a pitful human, but I like your courage, I will accept your challenge! Gate Open, Release!" "Gate Open, RELEASE!!" With a flash of rainbow-color light, both Silverwing and OnyxDragon-Rider have disappeared and before Silverwing even knows it, they're at an entirely different place, more specifically an ancient battlefield. He is standing at in front of a batosupi table with a handle on the right. "This is...." "This is the battle field, human." “Huh?" Silverwing look at the opposite end, where OnyxDragon-Rider stands without his dragon. In front of OnyxDragon-Rider is the same table as the one in front of him. "Looks like you're new to the battlefield, human." “Battlfield? huh...Interesting." Silverwing start to smile, he is excited, very excited, he never thought this 'battlefield' really do exist. "Well...You look existing, I will be enjoying beating you, Start Step." OnyxDragon-Rider have stopped the chat, he have taken the first turn. "Draw Step." After look though his hand, OnyxDragon-Rider have start to made his move. "Main Step, I summon Defenzard, and Burst set." As OnxyDragon-Rider, a small white symbol appear in the mid air and pop almost instantly, a small white dragon-look robot have land on the battlefield. "Turn End, try your best human." Category:Work By Shido Itsuka Category:Fanfiction Category:Battle Spirits REBOOT